Deserving You
by XoChelseaAmberXo
Summary: Her soft, delicate curls sprawled across her pillow as I watched her sleep. She had a gentle smile that formed at her lips, yet they somewhat parted as her breathing continued its steady repetitive pace. I watched her face scrunch up every now and then, b
1. Chapter 1

Her soft, delicate curls sprawled across her pillow as I watched her sleep

EDWARD&BELLA! EDWARD&BELLA! EDWARD&BELLA! EDWARD&BELLA!

**Edwards POV!**

Her soft, delicate curls sprawled across her pillow as I watched her sleep. She had a gentle smile that formed at her lips, yet they somewhat parted as her breathing continued its steady repetitive pace. I watched her face scrunch up every now and then, but relax as I tightened my arm around her fragile body that was so breakable in my arms.

I had to be honest with myself; this was one of my most favorite times to spend with her. I didn't have to worry about staring at her for infinite amounts of time and having her think I was strange. I could watch her for hours on end and never get tired of it, ever. The other best part, I have to admit, is that I get to hear most of her secluded thoughts that have been building inside her mind all day. You have absolutely no idea what it's like to not be able to hear her thoughts for me. You could almost compare it to superman with out his powers – no powers equal just an absolute regular human. That's exactly what I might as well be, minus the extra strength and the other vampire capabilities.

I pulled her closer to my stone cold body that was lying on top of the blankets, so I didn't make her cold as she mumbled my name through her hair that was now covering her eyes, spreading across her porcelain complexion. She was so beautiful and innocent as she slept. It was nice to know that I was constantly on her mind, because every night she would at least mention my name three or four times.

"Edward," I heard her mumble my name again. I smiled as I watched the smile on her face grow with intensity. "What have I done to deserve someone like you?"

I immediately loosened my grasp on her body, wondering if I actually heard the words she had just said correctly. Were my 'supposed to be perfect vampire ears' failing me?"

My thoughts were interrupted as she went to speak again, "Edward, you don't deserve someone like me. You deserve better," She called into her pillow, fidgeting beneath her purple sheets.

How could she think something that? I didn't deserve her; she didn't deserve someone as selfish as me –she deserves way better than that. The only reason I was here was for my own pathetically pitiful need of her body. I craved her; I craved her scent, her personality, her love, her safety. I could hurt her at any given moment and she still didn't even care. She told me that she would rather die than be without me. I didn't deserve anyone like her.

"I love you Edward," she said breathlessly, turning her body to face me. At first I thought she woke up, but I noticed that her eyes were shut. If my heart would've been able to beat, it would've been pounding by now. "Bella, I love you more than you know," I whispered into her ear.

"I know," was all she said before she closed her mouth and her nose once again crinkled.

I watched her breathe again, for a while as I contemplated my next move. Should I wake her up, let her sleep, leave her again? No! I would not leave her again, she already made it clear enough that she didn't ever want me to leave again and quite frankly, I didn't want to ever leave her either.

I slowly snuggled up to her warm body, giving me an instant tingling sensation throughout my body. I loved that 'first touch' feeling, which I always get from touching her slightly heated figure. She once again smiled as my arms were secured around her waist and I smiled. I loved the face that she made when she was so content with me there, how much she cared about me. All of these things kept me coming back for more and more.

"Edward," she said again and I just smiled, stroking her long, slightly tangled hair.

"Edward?" She asked me once again, this time sitting upright. She had a sleep-filled look in her dark chocolate brown eyes as she reached for my hand.

"Why didn't you answer me?" Her head cocked to the side in confusion as she turned her light from her nightstand that was directly next to her queen-sized bed.

"I thought you were still sleeping," Was all I said, smiling at how adorable she was when she was confused. The 40 watt bulb in her lamp accentuated her gorgeous skin tone, making her eyes stand out brighter than ever. At that moment I wanted to kiss her, hold her and tell her that she was worth everything to me and that I was the one who wasn't worthy of her.

"Was I talking in my sleep again?" Bella asked me, her cheeks glistening with a red undertone. She stared at the covers on her bed, fearing to look into my eyes. Obviously, she was embarrassed of the fact that I was constantly on her mind. –See my point about hating the fact that I can't read her mind? I want to know every feeling she has for me, every single one of them.

"Don't be embarrassed, my love. Yes, you were and I don't think I could sit here every single night if you didn't," I smiled, kissing the top of her warm hair.

She laid her head against my shoulder and she smiled, "What did I say?"

"My name a few times and a few other things," I looked away from her eyes. I didn't know whether I should tell her about what she said afterwards, whether I should let her in other the fact that I knew how she felt.

"What else did I say," She turned herself fully around, gazing into my eyes. No eye contact, please no eye contact!

"Look at me," I watched her demand as she stared at me. She had the most bemused look on her face, as if she was contemplating her next move.

"Edward Masen Cullen, you better answer me right now!" She sat up from my tight grasp, which I could've held her down with if I wanted to. She placed her hand on her hip which was covered by her grey colored sweats as she shot me eye bullets.

I carefully chose my words, debating how I should tell her. After all, it could've just been a dream, something she didn't feel at all, right?

"You said that you were unworthy of my love." I stated quite bluntly. What other way was there to put it? I thought as fast as I could for some dazzling, witty answer –but nothing came up. I guess not even vampires can always be as charming as we all thought.

"Oh," was all she said as she looked once again down at her comforters that engulfed her frame.

"Is that how you feel? Do you think that you're such an inadequate person and that you don't deserve something 'as good' as me?" I asked, putting air quotes. I could now hear the rain beating harder outside her window as I watched her think about the answer to my question. Why was she having such a hard time with it? Why? It absolutely didn't make any sense! She was perfect, even her imperfections such as being clumsy, a target for trouble, fainting at the sight of blood still made her perfect. That's what I loved about my Bella, she was simply _Bella. _

"Yes," She gulped, pulling me out of my deep thoughts. She seriously just said that? No, my ears are absolutely prefect! She did! How could she think such a thing like that!? If anything, I don't deserve her and the only way she doesn't deserve me is because she simply deserves better than anything I can give her.

"Bella Swan, I need you to listen to me, okay?" I put my hands on her shoulders. I searched for her chocolate eyes, but they didn't come up. She just nodded, fidgeting with her hands in her lap. "To me, you're perfect in every single way. You're beautiful, you're clumsy, you're a target for trouble, you worry too much, you talk a lot in your sleep, you're a terrible actress and a terrible liar, you care more about other people than you do yourself-" I went to carry on but stopped as she interrupted me.

"Can you stop verbally beating me up? I get it!" A tear gently escaped down her cheek, causing the residue of Alice's make-up job on her to drizzle black mascara down her cheek.

"Bella, don't you see? That is why I love you so much! I love you because you're _you_. I love your imperfections –without those, you simply wouldn't be _my _Bella.

I watched her look up at me with her tear and mascara stained cheeks – she even looked adorable to me then. "Really?" she managed to choke out, her voice cracking at almost every single letter.

"Really," I assured her, embracing her into a hug. "I love you Bella Swan – always and forever." I came down to her level, giving her a gentle peck on her lips.

"I love you too," she smiled up at me. "More than you know,"

**Okay, so what did you think? Yes? No? Also, if you did like it, I might do another chapter from Bella's POV! Let me know if you want one!**

**R&R!**

**Chelsea**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so here's the chapter from Bella's POV

**Okay, so here's the chapter from Bella's POV! I hope you all enjoy it! Thank you so much for all of your sweet reviews on the first chapter – it absolutely meant so much to me! You are all awesome!!**

**Love,**

**Chels!**

Bella&Edward! Bella&Edward! Bella&Edward! Bella&Edward! Bella&Edward!

I slipped on a pair of grey sweats and an old tank top as I listened to the rain beating heavily outside my bathroom window. The wind was so vigorous that it shook the screen making a shiver run down my spine.

I checked myself over one last time in the mirror, smoothing some out of place hairs, before I switched the light switch off. As I walked out the door I could see the living room dancing in blue and white lights from the TV, the game was on. I always liked nights like these, especially when I could get a way with my bad acting and run straight into _my _Edwards arms. I casually smiled to my dad, giving him a fake yawn, "I'm going to bed, goodnight."

"Goodnight Bella," Was all he said before he directed his attention back to the glowing screen.

Wow, that was easy! He didn't even notice my fake yawn. I must be getting good at this.

I walked up the stairs to my room, tripping a few times. Of course, by now I was getting a tad bit used to it – so my hand knew directly where to grab to save myself. If I was at the bottom of the stairs, I could grab the rail. If it was right by the bathroom, there's always the table with the vase on it to break my fall. I was completely getting used to my clumsiness.

"He didn't buy your acting one bit, he's planning on coming up into the room in about fifteen minutes," Edward met me at the top with a smile. Wow, he looked amazing. What did he possibly see in me? I was wearing old sweats and a tank top. I must look attractive. I sighed, knowing I couldn't compete with a lot of girls. I was just ordinary – ordinary, clumsy, Bella.

"Fine, burst my bubble," I pushed my way past him, but he was too quick and before I knew it I was being swept up in his arms and on my way to my room.

I let out a little giggle as he carried me, but he quickly placed a gentle finger over my lips. "-Your dad, remember?"

"Right," I agreed as he set me down on top of my bed.

I felt him stroking the waves in my hair as I snuggled up to his body. His hand that was wrapped around my torso fit perfectly, as did his shape of his body to mine. I smiled in contentment. I could absolutely stay like this forever and never, ever get tired of it.

"Beautiful, it's time to go to sleep," I felt him kiss the top of my head, as he took in a deep breath, which I could feel him take from his body being so close to mine.

I turned around in his arms, staring into his beautiful topaz colored eyes. I gently brushed my lips against his, but stopped when I heard footsteps approaching my door.

Before I knew it, Edward's arms weren't around me and he was already hiding safely in my closet. I quickly turned around on my side, pretending I was asleep.

After Charlie stayed for what seemed to be an eternity, I heard the door close. No more than a second later Edwards arms were already around my waist and I felt secure again.

"Goodnight my Bella. Dream happy dreams." His icy breathe whispered into my ear and a tingling sensation ran straight through my body, causing me to shutter. "Sorry,"

"You're fine," I smiled, once again turning around to kiss him. He gently returned the quick peck on the lips, not allowing to go any further.

I knew I wouldn't win this battle, so I simply settled for falling asleep in his arms. It would have to do for now.

I snuggled as close as I could possibly get to his body, before relaxing and giving myself over to tiredness. My eyelids felt like they weighed ten pounds by the time I shut them and soon after I did, sleep took over and I quickly drifted into a dream.

_I walked through _our _meadow as I watched Edward walk very gently next to me. I could tell he was trying as hard as he possibly could to stay at human pace. I hated slowing him down and as long as I was in his life and not a vampire; I would always be slowing him down._

_His hand brushed lightly against mine as we walked only a few inches apart. I couldn't stop from staring at his amazing complexion, as perfection radiated from his body. What did he possibly see in me? I was so _normal. _There wasn't anything special about me. I was _average._ I come from a dysfunctional family, I'm a klutz, I faint at the sight of blood, I can be extremely oblivious to what's going on, I tend to overact in the dumbest of situation, and danger seems to follow me wherever I go. Who in their right frame of mind would want me, Bella Swan? _

_I was snapped out of my thoughts as Edward laced his fingers with mine, guiding me over to a log that was in the middle of the meadow, "What are you thinking about beautiful?" He asked me, brushing my almost-fully-grown-out bangs out of my eyes._

"_You," I stated quite bluntly, leaning into his side for some sort of support._

_A smiled crawled across his face, "I'm flattered, what about me?"_

"_I was thinking about why on earth you would like me when you can have so many other incredible people in the world. __Edward, you don't deserve someone like me. You deserve better."_

"_Bella," He sighed, hurt filling his eyes. Why was it filling his eyes when it should be filling mine? I was slowing him down, there were so many more amazing and talented people in the world –yet he chooses someone like me._

"_I love you Edward," I said breathlessly, looking into his deep, pleading eyes._

"_Bella, I love you more than you know," He said, gently wrapping his masculine arms around my frail ones._

"_I know," I paused mid-sentence to gather my thoughts. "I just don't get why,"_

Something instantly jolted me awake from my dream, causing my eyes to flutter open. Edward didn't move at all, but what I assumed woke me up was the stiffness of his arms around me. They were definitely more tense than usual.

"Edward?" I waited for his reply, but he didn't say a word. This instantly sent fear through my body. "Edward!?" I quickly sat up, reaching for his stone-cold hand.

I looked over at him to see his gorgeous eyes open, staring directly back at me.

"Why didn't you answer me when I called you?" I demanded, quickly turning my nightstand lamp on to get a better view of my love.

"Because I thought you were still sleeping," He smiled casually, turning his attention towards my face. Oh no! I was talking in my sleep again! How embarrassing! I immediately looked down, avoiding eye-contact with his gorgeous amber colored eyes.

"Was I talking in my sleep again?" I fidgeted with my sheets that were on top of my legs.

"Don't be embarrassed, my love. Yes, you were and I don't think I could sit here every single night if you didn't," He gently grabbed my hand.

I smiled, laying my head against his shoulder. I hope he didn't hear my dream. That would be so embarrassing, even if it was how I felt. I didn't need to add anymore stress on him than I was already adding by just being in his life. "What did I say?"

"My name a few times and some other things," I turned my body around to have him in full view but he avoided my eyes. Shoot! He knew, didn't he?

"Look at me!" I demanded, slightly confused of my next step if he decided to not cooperate. I obviously couldn't physically force him, but I could somehow trick him if I had to. Well, at least I could try. Call him by his whole name! "Edward Masen Cullen, you better answer me right now!" I sat up from his tight grasp, trying to show that I wasn't going down without a fight, but I knew if he wanted to keep me there he could've. I decided to shoot him eye-bullets while placing my hand on my hip to insinuate the fact that I was completely serious. Hopefully that would work.

"You said that you were unworthy of my love." He stated quite bluntly.

"Oh," was all I said. I was completely at a loss for words.

"Is that how you feel? Do you think that you're such an inadequate person and that you don't deserve something 'as good' as me?" I watched him add air-quotes. The rain began to hit against my home harder as the animosity filled the room. The tension was so thick that you could practically cut it with a knife.

"Yes," I gulped, fearing the anger that was about to erupt at any given moment.

His eyes turned a sort of sad look as he paused, contemplating what to say.

"Bella Swan, I need you to listen to me, okay?" He comfortingly put his hands on my shoulders.

I just nodded, fidgeting with my hands in my lap. What was he going to say? Was he going to be mad at me? Was he going to tell me I was right and that I didn't deserve someone as amazing as he was?

"To me, you're perfect in every single way. You're beautiful, you're clumsy, you're a target for trouble, you worry too much, you talk a lot in your sleep, you're a terrible actress and a terrible liar, you care more about other people than you do yourself-"He went to carry on, but I stopped him! Great, did he have to point out all of my imperfections? I knew most of them!

I felt the tears coming now and I tried to hold them back, but apparently they had a mind of their own. "Can you stop verbally beating me up? I get it!" I said in between sobs. Sure, I was probably overreacting –but remember, I tend to do that.

"Bella, don't you see? That is why I love you so much! I love you because you're _you_. I love your imperfections –without those, you simply wouldn't be _my _Bella."

Yep, there goes the dazzling. "Really?" I cracked at every letter. Despite all of my draw-backs he still loved me? What did I ever do to deserve this? I must've done something good.

"Really," He assured me, embracing me into a hug. "I love you Bella Swan – always and forever." He came down to my level, giving me a gentle peck on my lips. "I love you too," I smiled up at him. "More than you know," and with that I pulled him into a passionate kiss.

**THE END!**

**Yay! Well, I hope you enjoyed this! Let me know what you think!**

**Chels!**


End file.
